Apple Pie
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Shun takes Mamoru out for lunch, and things get a little complicated.


Apple Pie

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Aishiteru**- I love you, **Gomen**- Sorry, **Hai**- Yes

Pairing: Shun x Mamoru

Summary:

A simple outing backfires on Obihiro Shun when his plans of catching up with a friend are awkwardly put to a halt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light of the sun shone through the lace curtains of the boy's small apartment. It was blinding, even with the curtains brought together.

Obihiro Shun collapsed on top of his bed. His hair was messy and his clothes were slightly out of shape. The latest rain of homework assignments had been a heavy burden. A soft growl from his stomach alerted him that it was time for lunch. "Maybe I should get something to eat…"

Shun forced himself up off the bed and into the small area where he did all his cooking. _"Now that I think about it, I don't really want to cook…Lazy idiot…"_ Shun mentally kicked himself. "I'll just go out for something."

-----------------------------------------------

Shun tucked-in his shirt as he neared Beach Street. He had decided to have lunch with someone else just to pass the time. Urakawa Mamoru seemed to be the perfect choice. He had only met the boy a couple months ago during the WWW's latest scheme. _"It's been a while since I've seen Mamoru. About time that we do some catching-up."_

The wheelchair-bound boy was the first person to pop-up in Shun's mind, as he possessed a rare heart condition known as HBD. Shun, like everyone Mamoru had met, was very sad that their friend would have to live with such an affliction. But, he knew he'd be able to brighten the boy's day with a small talk over lunch.

And with that in mind, Shun made his way through the maze of busy people and towards Beach Hospital.

-----------------------------------------------

Upon his arrival, Shun noticed that Mamoru was already outside the hospital walls. He was sitting calmly on the shoreline, looking out over the sea and at the shining sunset.

"Mamoru!"

"Oh, hey Shun!" Mamoru smiled. His curly brown hair bounced lightly over his chocolate-coloured eyes.

"Nice to see you, Mamoru! I was wondering if you'd like to do some catching up." Shun stumbled over his words. "Let's get some lunch, my treat!"

"All right, that'd be great! Just let me tell the nurse that I'm leaving first."

"Okay!"

-----------------------------------------------

Shun pushed Mamoru's wheelchair through the doors of the small café. It was nothing too fancy, but Mamoru didn't seem to care.

"Table for two please."

They were quickly shown their seats, next to a large window in the corner. Shun had to lift Mamoru into the seat, as it was difficult for the smaller boy to shift in any uncomfortable positions.

Shun didn't realize that he was blushing furiously until Mamoru brought up the question. "Shun, you're turning red."

"Oh, I am?" Shun tried to avoid saying anything that may have lead Mamoru to believe anything strange. Even he couldn't understand what was going on. _"Why am I blushing? Why can't I let go of him?"_ At that moment, Shun found it impossible to control his body. As he cradled Mamoru in one arm, his other wandered under Mamoru's shirt from behind.

Mamoru giggled. "Stop tickling me Shun!"

Shun snapped back to attention. His face was now as red as a tomato and he whispered a silent _gomen_ before placing Mamoru in his seat.

"So what do you want to eat?" Shun recovered from his awkward predicament.

"Hmmm…." Mamoru skimmed through the menu. He found himself flipping back to the desserts portion a lot. "I want to eat something sweet…Apple pie!"

Shun's gaze shifted to his own menu, as he read the description of their apple pie. "Don't you think that's a little fattening?"

"Not really…" Mamoru smirked. "Why don't you eat one too? I'm sure you'll like it after you have a taste."

"All right. I'm not in the mood for anything filling anyways." Shun called the server and placed their order.

"While we wait...mind telling me why you were blushing earlier?" Mamoru questioned.

"I…well uh…" Shun searched his mind for an answer.

"Excuse me sir…" the server interrupted. "I'm afraid we only have one apple pie left. If you would like another one, the cook can make it within fifteen minutes."

Shun looked in Mamoru's direction. "I promised the nurse that I'd be back in half-an-hour. It's already been fifteen minutes, so…"

"That's fine, we'll share the one." Shun told their server.

"Very well sir." the server said as he left. He returned a few minutes later with the pie. It was nicely decorated with chocolate shavings and whipped cream.

"Open wide…" Mamoru pointed his fork at Shun's closed mouth.

"What?" Shun found the fork pressed firmly in between his lips. Some crumbs latched onto his outer lip.

Mamoru chuckled. "How is it?"

"Not bad…" Shun chewed at the small, delicious serving before swallowing.

"Let me have a taste!"

"Sure." Shun reached for his own fork, but dropped it when he found himself nose-to-nose with Mamoru as the small boy forced him into a delicate, smooth kiss.

When the two boys finally broke away from each other, Mamoru was licking his lips, trying to preserve Shun's sweet flavour that had mixed with the cinnamon-enhanced apple pie. "Yum!"

Shun couldn't believe what had just happened. He scanned the café for anyone who had seen the sudden show of emotion. _"No one…"_

"What's the matter? Didn't you like it?"

"What...the pie?" Shun tried to make up an excuse.

"No, the kiss silly!" Mamoru laughed. Whether he was being serious or childish, Shun still couldn't think of an answer. He was too shocked at the whole experience.

"Shun, I like you." Mamoru smiled.

Shun gasped in confusion, yet he was somewhat relieved that Mamoru could be so carefree about what he was saying. "You like me?"

"Hai!"

Shun thought for a minute, trying to figure out something to say. "Ai…ai…" He began.

"What is it Shun?"

"Ai…aishi…"

"What is it that you want to say?"

Shun stood up and bent over Mamoru's side and whispered into his ear. "Aishiteru, Mamoru-chan." He gave the smaller boy a small peck on the cheek before returning to his seat and finishing his portion of the pie.

_"This was an interesting day…" _Shun laughed.

"This pie is great, isn't it?" Mamoru asked from across the table.

"Sure is..." Shun finished the rest of the sentence in his mind. _"…just like you…"_

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
